


Punisment

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving his tennis shirt on and kneeled down in all fours. He looked over his shoulder back at Tezuka and said, "I'm ready."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punisment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pervy Potluck.

Fuji pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving his tennis shirt on and kneeled down in all fours. He looked over his shoulder back at Tezuka and said, "I'm ready."

On the outside, Tezuka looked as composed as ever, standing by the door, his glasses sliding down just slightly. However, people couldn't know how hard he was clutching his tennis bag or how he was biting the inside of his mouth. "What are you doing?" He asked when he felt he could control his voice. However, his tone was higher than normal. Fuji would notice that; he noticed everything.

"You said I needed to be punished." Fuji's voice was perfectly normal, the slight smile still in place. He was acting as if there was nothing unusual about dropping his pants and expecting a spanking.

"You weren't playing your best," Tezuka said, trying to remember why he had told Fuji that maybe he needed to be punished for not playing his matches as well as he could.

"I wasn't," Fuji admitted.

Letting his tennis bag fall on the floor, Tezuka approached Fuji and sat on the chair beside him. He wanted to run his hand down Fuji's ass but he didn't. He forced himself to rest his hands on his lap. "I was going to make you run laps. This is a little extreme." He almost choked on the last word.

Fuji stood up, his pants and boxers falling to his ankles. "You've made me run before. It doesn't work." Slowly, with the grace Fuji's every move had, he placed himself across Tezuka's lap.

Tezuka swallowed hard, realizing his fingers were just bellow Fuji's cock. Quickly, he pulled his hands away. Fuji was smiling.

That smile was a challenge, and if there was something Tezuka wouldn't shy away from, it was a challenge. "I was going to give you twenty laps. Instead we'll do it your way. Count, Fuji."

"Yes, buchou." Fuji let his head fall forward and waited.

After running his hand over Fuji's ass, once, just once, Tezuka raised his hand and delivered a smack.

"One." Fuji's voice was clear and controlled.

Methodically, Tezuka delivered seven more smacks, distributing them in Fuji's ass and thighs.

"Eight," Fuji said, and then added, "It's not hard enough." He turned around and Tezuka could see the smile was still firmly in place. "I won't learn any lesson this way."

"Nine." This time Fuji's voice wasn't so controlled. In twelve Tezuka saw Fuji's toes curl and by fifteen Tezuka was sure Fuji was hard, his cock trapped against Tezuka's thighs.

"Seventeen." The voice was shaky now. Tezuka bit the inside of his mouth. There was no denying it. He was hard too.

He delivered the last three smacks quickly and then let his hand rest over Fuji's ass. He caressed it slowly, watching the way Fuji shivered with the touch.

After a while he pulled Fuji up and Fuji kneeled by Tezuka's chair. The smile was different this time, a smile Tezuka had never seen before, and Fuji's eyes were lustful, staring at him.

"Thank you," Fuji said.

Not knowing exactly how, Tezuka was on the floor, his arms around Fuji's waist, kissing him. Tezuka knew Fuji hadn't learned his lesson yet, and as he pushed him down on the carpet Tezuka hoped he never would.


End file.
